westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
April 25, 2009: A Summons to Regis Vale
Our Story Opens... The city of Regis Vale is a military base, supply depot, and frontier trading post at the edge of the Kingdom of the West. The road east winds up into the Parapets, the mighty mountain range separating the Kingdom from The Harrowlands. Somewhere up that road, at least two days' march, is the citadel that secures the pass: Gulgun's Valor. The city is ruled by Sir Niviar, a knight of great renown. His summons to the individuals at the table cannot be ignored: he is seeking true Heroes to form a new unit to handle special threats. These types of units typically go on to greatness, sometimes even being knighted into the Talons themselves! Each of you has just arrived in town, bearing a letter from Sir Niviar calling you to meet with him at the second evening bell in two days' time. As you pass through the outskirts of Regis Vale, you are told (by merchants or soldiers) of several possible places to stay. Three that stand out: Gulgun's Blood, a low-cost rough-and-tumble inn in the orcish district with a reputation for outstanding food and drink; Downstairs, an offshoot of a very popular inn and tavern in Kennetar; and Wings of Dawn, for all those not quite important enough to stay in the lord's keep. Ray's Notes Sir Niviar Getting a letter from Sir Niviar is very intriguing. When you think you are ready, come to me. Talons Eyes - Spying and intelligence Red Eagles - Military Regis Vale is a military camp. Still has tents. Outer band is still a field market (selling livestock and produce). Heart of town is Market Circle for more valuable items (e.g. weapons and armor). Plus inns. In front of the Lord's Keep there is a line of people getting allowed in, presumably for an audience with Sir Niviar. Various people arrive. Eagle looks at Aria. Your business? Do you think you're readY/ I think I am. Your audience chamber is first floor, second tower. Mungo. You think you're ready huh? I'm here to find out. If you don't think so, don't go in there. I'm just giving you some friendly advice. It'll be interesting. Second tower, first floor. Follow the warforged. Mungo and Aria introduce themselves to each other. River takes her time, so as not to appear to be associated with Mungo. (.MW) My sensei gave me this. You think you're ready. He believes so, so I belive so. I hope you're right. We sure could use a hero. What's your' business? I've got one of these too. Ruan. Just ask me if I'm ready. I'm always ready. Third tower, first floor--just kidding. Huge Goliath. Wagons full of heavy goods. Crowd of nasty warriors. Somewherea Teodahr. I'm here from the Elven Woods. Shows letter. This is personal. This is you. I'm ready. Seem a little nervous, but you might be ready. Keith. I ready fortunes. What do you think your chances are? Of this being true. My thoughts are irrelevant, results are what count. The walls are lined with plaques of various heroes. Everybody celebrated is someone who has risen since the Sundering. Couple of Eagles. Attendants. Sir Niviar. Ruan to Sir Niviar: I welcome you all. Form the lows and highs of society. From the low and high planes. Perhaps this entire plane of existenc.e I truly believe the next century will decide the future of the planes. For you personally, you may play a part, you my instruct others to play a part. We must first in fact to determine whether you are heroes. To this end, we have a simple, simple test. Each of you will come forward and take this blade from me. How the blade behaves will tell us all whether you have the spark of heroism. Ruan rudely goes up. He grabs it. He releases it and blue and white flames glow along the blade. At first, it's heavy, then it turns light. Excellent. You have the spark. As each person comes forward, Sir Niviar askes for their name. Many of you have stepped forward. The Exterminator. Kristof (To Teodahr): It's not that hard. Teodahr: Cool Simply by entering a situation you change it's nature. Even by touching you change it's nature. You may find seemingly nothing items that could become something in your hands. There is something I would ask of you to show heroism. I am looking to form a new special unit of heroes. I do not know if you are they or if some of you might be they. the time will come where I must hae those heroes to go into the Harrowlands and beyond. To do those things So, first I set you a simple task. We have a problem in town. None of the Eagles or I have been able to produce it's source. I belive it takes the heroic spark to determine. Our merchants are preyed upon. Livestock missing or killed. Something is foul in this town. Find it. When you feel you have found the source of these problems. Come to me, or resolve it and then come to me. I give you my authority to solve this by XXXX or force of arms. Your names and faces will be known to the guards of this town. Others, up to you. But by tomorrow dawn, orders will be issued to my men to know who you are. Greensilks. Kobolds raising drakes. This inter-party fighting is bringing back more memories. Bill Tuck. General Goods. "Shortchange"Because he's a halfling. 10000 soldiers + 2000 up at the pass. Greensilk clans sells giant lizards in the Outer Area. What do you feed them? Rage drakes. Let them loose into the mountains. Teodahr: Who else would have a need for Livestock? Greensilk: Would you like to buy something that can bite a horse in half? 1st pass: Diplomacy (Robert 27) Nature (Mark 13) Heal Checks (John 25, Matt 24): Weapon Damage. Some are left to die. Dungeoneering (Ray 15): Looks like a Drake claw mark. Intimidate (Keith 11): 2nd pass: Diplomacy (Robert 17): Mark (Perception ): Heal Checks (John 20, Matt 25): Weapon Damage. Some are left to die. Nature (Ray 13): Fail Intimidate (Keith 27) Lurgo is in the crowd. (formatting cleanup .MW) Round 1: Mungo and Kristof move back. The farmers crowd Vitrano, hitting him several times. River assaults the orcs, mostly to keep them occupied and not attacking the mob. Round 2: Mungo disperses more of the crowd. Kristof attacks the crowd with Scorching Burst. Lurgo comes out and attacks Vitrano, knocking him unconscious. Raun moves up and heals Vitrano. Round 3: Many farmers are dispersed peacefully, Lurgo rallies a few. Get to rest in the kobold warrens. The Greensilk clan is grateful. Greensilk: I think atleast half of those farmers had to do with not paying. Teodahr: Who? Greensilk: They haven't asked us for protection. Probably to leave us as the fall guys. Greensilk: If you guys are looking for work, talk to me. We don't raise. Greensilk: Up towards Golgun's Valor. There's a side path that leads to some caves that usually have some drakes living in them. I sent a group out there about a week ago and they should have been back already. John: What do they look like? Greensilk: Each one si different colors. Ragedrake 300, Guarddrake 100, Spiredrake 50 each. Leader has Greataxe. Orcs had 480 GP. Shortchange: Cities on the Plateau are very guild-y. Fight with Were-rats, giant rats, & rat swarms (JY) Armor is Chainmail of Sacrifice, given to Aria. Another 120 GP for the party Military contingents between Regis Vale and Golgun's Valor are mostly undisturbed. The caravans and scouting groups have disappeared. Party chooses. Vitrano: Is there a caravan leaving today? Niviar: No, but a group such as yourself could find a way to imitate a caravan. Vitrano: Let's go ask Shortchange. Raun: Or we could ask Kovan. Raun: Or we could do the drakes. Those eggs sound like quick and easy money. Sponge: (Sarcastic) The group investigates the wererats and the tieflings. The tieflings have been harder to find. Kovan tells the group that they're mercenary opportunists. His quote: "They're harmless" Kovan obviously grew up in the Imperium. They look Is there a reason they look at me more than anyone else? You are unusual looking. If they do serve a Rakshasa, then they could have a lot of interest in my movements. I will say that there was a certain amount of buzz when a bunch of heroes showed up on the same day. It certainly was noteworthy. They've been here for years, looking for mercenary opportunities. Kovan: I would recommend that you speak to Shortchange. Wrap Up: Ruan suggests party go drake egg gathering, party seems inclined to go along with his suggestion. (JY) Experience Hard encounter: Skill challenge plus angry mob fight (20%) Hard encounter: Wererat assault (20%) Total this session: 40% Links Previous Session: (None) Next Session: May 2, 2009: A Possessed Giant Wererat Walks into a Bar